csofandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrade Event
After the introduction of new decoders and removal of Craft system, this upgrade event is never held anymore. Upgrade Event was a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Upgrading Conditions To upgrade the weapon, the players need to fulfill the following criteria: *The weapon can only be upgraded within the upgrade event. *The player need to posses the basic weapon for permanent. In later updates, this condition is no longer required. Players can craft the origin weapons (both duration and permanent are acceptable) and upgrade them to special editions for permanent. *The player must collect kill points, usually 1000+ for melee weapons, 2000+ for secondary weapons and 3000+ for others. *The kill point is counted as follow: **1 Bot Kill = 1 Kill Point **1 Human Player Kill = 5 Kill Points **1 Zombie Player Kill = 15 Kill Points Weapons Pistol Infinity= An SVI Infinity which is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP. It has moderate cost in-game and deals high damage. However, it has low magazine capacity and takes a little longer time to reload when compared to the reloading time of other pistols. ; Infinity Black Infinity Black is the upgraded Infinity Silver. It deals higher damage but has lower rate of fire and reload speed than the original Infinity. It can be upgraded with kill points or bought with cash from shop. However, this can be bought with points in some regions. ; Infinity Red Infinity Red is also the upgraded Infinity Silver. It has higher rate of fire, takes shorter time to reload and has higher magazine size but deals lower damage. It can only be obtained from Infinity Silver upgrade event. |-| Dual Infinity= These pistols hold 30 rounds for each round with .45 caliber bullets. They allow you to change the fire method according to situation. The 1st shooting method has high accuracy but slow speed for continuous fire. However, the 2nd shooting method is fast for continuous fire even though it has low accuracy. ; Dual Infinity Custom An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. They can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. ; Dual Infinity Final This is the final version of Dual Infinity which can hold 40 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. The successful weapon improvement is due to the government’s strong support which allowed the weapon to enhance its capacity. |-| Tactical Knife= This is a throwing knife that is made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid edge, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. ; Double Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that is made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid edge, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. It provides more efficient battle than before as it allows throwing two tactical knives. ; Triple Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that is made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid edge, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. It modified the previous tactical knife to throw three tactical knives. Shotgun SPAS-12= This is a shotgun used by both the military and the police which holds 8 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. The dual-use technology version uses only a pump action mode. ; SPAS-12 Deluxe This is a shotgun used by both the military and the police which holds 8 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. ; SPAS-12 Superior This is a shotgun used by both the military and the police which holds 9 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. This is a custom version which improved the overall performance and reduced the time needed for mode conversion. |-| Double Barrel= This shotgun holds 2 rounds for each round with 12 gauge. It can immediately concentrate a strong fire power by shooting 2 buckshots at once. ; Triple Barrel This shotgun holds 3 rounds for each reload with 12 gauge. It can perform a 2 or 3-round burst before reloading and it's highly powerful in close-range, not to mention boasting a very high knock back power. Submachine gun Kriss Super V= The Kriss Super V, also known as generically as the TDI Vector, was first conceptualized in France and later patented to Transformation Defense Industries in the United States, hence its other name. ; Dual Kriss Your movement speed will be reduced when wielding the Dual Kriss Super V (25 of .45 ACP rounds each). However, it possesses a low recoil with a higher rate of fire and damage. Assault rifle Gilboa Carbine= The Gilboa Carbine features 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. This weapon is based on the AR-15 platform, designed in Israel. This M4 variant provide better stability while the M16 variant provides long-range shooting. ; Gilboa Viper This upgrade of Gilboa Carbine features 60 rounds of 5.56 NATO manufactured in Israel, this assault rifle was made with double-row barrels boasting twice the firepower of the basic version. |-| SCAR-L= This 30 rounds, 5.56mm assault rifle which serves as the standard assault weaponry for the Counter-Terrorists. ; SCAR-H This 30 rounds, 5.56mm, as well as 20 rounds, 7.62mm assault rifle's gun barrel can be exchanged according to situation, which gives it a wide range of usages. |-| XM8 Carbine= After the removal of the gun barrel exchange system, this 30 rounds, 5.56mm assault rifle is the most basic assault weaponry for the Terrorists. ; XM8 Sharpshooter This 30 rounds, 5.56mm assault rifle can be used as sniper or assault gun, due to the exchange ability of the gun barrel and other options. |-| Crossbow= The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies. ; Crossbow Advance A crossbow that fires 50 rounds of bolts. It has a fast rate of fire and high accuracy in addition to a quiet firing mechanism that makes it perfect for attacking without being discovered. Unfortunately, bolts fly slower than bullets, so there is a delay before a target is hit. This upgraded version boasts enhanced performance and improved structure. Sniper rifle SL8= A sniper rifle that carries 20 rounds of 5.56mm per clip. With a high rate of fire, this weapon's suppression is lethal at mid distances. ; SL8 Custom This is a sniper rifle which holds 25 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It boasts an improved accuracy and power compared with the previous SL8. Machine gun M134 Minigun= This mini gun holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. Although it has some limitation for firing, it possess the ability for quick consecutive fire to fill its shortage. ; M134 Predator This is a modified version of the previous mini gun which holds 200 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. It has a stronger ability as the firing limitation has been reduced and a rotating barrel function has been added. |-| HK121= Introduced in 2010, this is a Germany GPMG fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is equipped with a low power lens scope for middle range engagement. ; HK121 Custom This is an upgraded version of HK121 that fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. The scope was replaced by a grenade launcher to increase the fire power and consequently facilitate the hassle of multiple targets. Melee Combat Knife= A natural combat dagger that can be a threat to anyone in the war zone. The dagger is sealed under the noble imprint of the mythical god and its two soul bane pearls stay respite while waiting for the true warrior to awake its potential. After upgrading of the Soul Bane dagger into Soul Bane Serrated blade, the former weapon will disappear. You can repurchase Soul Bane dagger after you own a Soul Bane Serrated blade. However, it cannot undergo any further upgrade. ; Master Combat Knife With the blade Sealed under the noble imprint of the mythical god, the 5 respite Soul-bane pearls have been awakened. With up to 30cm long distance attack, the evil blade impels on every vital points of the enemy, and also, the serrated blade will further optimize and benefits any short distance assault. After upgrading of the Soul Bane dagger into Soul Bane Serrated blade, the former weapon will disappear. You can repurchase Soul Bane dagger after you own a Soul Bane Serrated blade. However, it cannot undergo any further upgrade. |-| Wakizashi= A Japanese sword made for a quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. By using Wakizashi, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its slash delay. ; Dual Wakizashi A dual Wakizashi has the fastest slash among all melee weapons. Dual Wakizashi performs a double critical damage to the target with its slash delay by raising both hands. Category:Events